


Cherry Chapstick

by CountYourPie (orphan_account)



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CountYourPie
Summary: I make note of what I know. Sophie Snow is clumsy, aggravating, and a fucking disaster. Sophie Snow is kissing me...and she tastes like cherry chapstick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, and I'm hoping to improve. This chapter is basically just a shitty kinda flashback to when Baz and "Sophie Snow" were younger. GET READY FOR SOME GENDERBENT SNOWBAZ, and expect lot's of angst, and struggles with sexuality. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WOULD BE DOWN FOR THE IDEA

* * *

It should be noted that I never meant to fall in love with the walking disaster that was Sophie Snow. If I put my mind to it, I could have anyone I wanted. I could make the members of the football team bow to my feet, or seduce any of the horny seniors between classes. But they're not my type.  _Blue eyes, bronze curls. The smell of magic._ I remember the day our banter had truly started. It was the year after my mother's passing.

* * *

**Sebastiana**

It was almost time for dinner, though there we both sat after class. It was as if I could feel her scowl burning holes through my skin.

"Mrs. Nickel. I-I know what you saw- But trust me. You have it all wrong." Snow's voice rose in pitch as she pleaded her innocence. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a ridiculously messy bun. It was much shorter then. Bits and pieces fell from the tie, cascading down to the collar of her uniform. It took every bit of self control within me not to tuck them into place. "It was Baz." Whether it be, a bruised ego, or simple embarrassment, Sophie was blaming me for magical screw-ups.

"Well Sebastiana?" Hearing my name snapped me back from my daydreams about The Chosen One's hideous hairstyle. She had just went off with magic, and almost every light on Watford's campus had somehow blew. She was like a goblet under a fountain. Filling up until eventually she overflowed. It seemed I so happened to be there to watch it flow past the rim.

"With all do respect, Madam. I can actually control my magic," It wasn't me. Everyone and their dog knew it was her. Her magic had a signature scent, and flair that people had quickly come to know. Nonetheless, because of some godforsaken school policy, I was me being interrogated.

"I know how to contr-" Before she could even finish her defense, she was interrupted. The smirk that pulled at my lips ached my cheeks.

"Detention. Both of you!"

We spent both spent our evening cleaning cauldrons.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their second last year at Watford. The whole school is beginning to celebrate the start of another wonderful school year. The girls are back at their continuous game of cat and mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES This is my first real chapter, and I know it's short, but I promise to start making them more interesting and long. I just have to work up to it! Hope you enjoy

** Sophie Snow **

I officially declare this to be the ending of the worst summer I've had yet. It's as though the gods were playing a sick joke, and I was the butt of it. The home I was put in was awful, and seemed to be scraping up any money the could have in order to provide the measly scraps of day old pizza, and boxed macaroni and cheese. Not to mention the kids. I swear each one had been hiding some sort of liquor, or pills underneath their shitty mattresses. It was hard to blame them. I had made a tally on the wall of how many times I had been asked for a cigarette. 

I dig my toes into the grass, and take a deep breath in. It feels good to be back at Watford. Finally, the air I breathe is filled with magic again. People kept piling out into the great lawn, and as my head rested on Penny's soft shoulder, I watched. Trixie, and her girlfriend. Dev, and Nial. And her...  _Baz_

She looked different last time I saw her. Her hair always hung down to her waist, like a thick black veil. Now, it barely skimmed her shoulders. If I hadn't already been searching out for her in the mass crowd at the welcome picnic, I don't think I would have been able to recognize her. I tug eagerly onto Penny's blouse.

"Do you see that?!" I point in the direction, though find my finger only lands on the heap of people.

"See what?" Penelope pushed up the ridiculous looking frames from the bridge of her nose. I loved those horrid glasses. I loved Penny. It had been a long summer without her. 

"Look!-Baz" As if on cue, she settled down in front of our small picnic, and sat like the disgustingly posh girl she was. Legs crossed at the ankles. There was a choked noise from beside me, and I turned to see Penny choking on the dinner roll I had packed for her.

"Usually this would be the time where I roll my eyes, and try to get you from pouncing on the poor girl, but I will admit." Her pouty lips pursed, as we both obviously stared. "That's a big change." Every since I could remember Sebastiana had cherished her head of beautiful hair, and I had envied it. Mine was curly, and unpredictable while hers rested on her head, smooth as silk. I remember our first year, she had pinned my hair up for the Leaver's Ball. As she held my locks in her hands, she looked disgusted. Like a she had discovered some form of extraterrestrial life form. I had been self conscious ever since.

Angus walks up to us before I can add any more comments, and gently slides his hand into mine. His skin feels as though it always had. Rough and warm. I remember reading novels where hand-holding was explained as a magical, and tingling sensation. Though for me it had always felt normal. As if it was I was supposed to be doing. Being with Angus felt much like that.

"I missed you, Soph." His eyes are kind, and blue, and familiar. Penny makes a face at the PDA being shown in front of her. 

"Angus," I smiled, though after not having seen my boyfriend for so long, it simply felt fake. It was like this every summer since he had asked me to be his girlfriend. I always felt I was putting on my best façade to please him.

As he was about to open his mouth, and ask me about my break, and the hell it was, the fireworks start. I watch them briefly through the reflection of his eyes, then turn to the spectacle before me. This was what made coming back to Watford seem real. The sight of the brilliant, sparkling colours, and the echoing boom reassures me I am apart of this world too. 

I cuddle closer to him, and look over. Baz's eyes are fiercely fixated on us both, an angry scowl on her face. There's something else in her eyes though, something I can't quite place.

_Here we go again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz has changed, though her relationship with Sophie hasn't. She is still destined to be the villain in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a little about me: My name's Anna, and my tumblr is cherry-scones-lovely-bones (yeah, i know it's edgy. i made it at 4 am with a bunch of angsty music playing in the background.) I decided to write Simon and Baz as female in my fic because I've been struggling with much of the same stuff Baz will be in the story. (Self acceptance, coming out to your family, and just overall acceptance.) I hope a lot of you enjoy and can benefit from this story. I know how important it is to have representation, and to have characters to relate to! I WILL MOST LIKELY CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT I AM LIKE A WELL KNOWN PROCRASTINATOR, AND GIVE UP VERY EASILY WHEN I GET STRESSED OR THINK WHAT I DO IS BAD! also, please feel free to message me on tumblr. actually, please message me. I'm so lonely!

**_Sebastiana_ **

 

Snow is staring back at me, her hands are tangled with his. It takes every ounce of strength I have not to breakdown right then and there. Instead, I let a scowl tug at my dark red lips. I hadn’t meant to play into the whole vampire stereotype with the lipstick choice, but it always seemed to be the only colour that suited me.

 The fireworks die down as a few first years chase each other through the rows of picnic blankets, and lounging people. Of all the traditions to have, the welcome picnic was surely my favourite. It was the start of a year away from my wretched family. The more time I didn’t have to spend with them, the better.

 “I’ve been meaning to ask you. What the hell is up with this?” Niall took a lock of my hair between his fingers, and scrunched up his pointed noise. This was the reaction I’ve grown accustomed to after taking sheers to it. I can still see the wisps of black fall down. I can still see my solemn face as my step-mother walked in. I watched her panic in the reflection of the mirror.

_“My beautiful Sebastiana! What have you done!” She looked ill. Almost as pale as I was. “You can’t go out looking like this.”_

 If only my family knew, I now felt more myself than I ever had. But I ruined their perfect image of a family. Now I no longer even looked the part of their daughter.

 “I cut it- And I like it.” I spat, inching back into my seat. I wasn’t in the mood for their questions. They have no idea what happened this summer. None of them do. Nonetheless nothing’s changed.

  _Wellbelove is cuddling up to Sophie._

  _Bunce still looks like a fucking librarian._

  _I’m still the antagonist._

 It’s almost comforting the familiarity of it. I don’t think the sight would have disgusted me as much if my entire thought process didn’t revolve around that bloody mess of a girl.

 “What? Are you a lesbian?” He scoffs, and instantly I feel a pang. I’d mocked along with Niall and Dev, though it wasn’t nice when it was directed at me. It wasn’t nice when what they said was truthful

  _‘Yes’_ I want to say, but simply shake my head at them. I force my eyes to roll to the back of my head. I take one last glance at Snow, and she’s still staring at me with the intensity of a wildfire. That’s alright though. I specialize in flames.

  ** _Sophie Snow_**

 

As soon as the fireworks die down, I say my goodbyes to Penny and Angus. My head pounds, and my neck aches from craning it up towards the sky. It was worth it. Watford must spend thousands of dollars on explosives for this night alone. I wonder how they had fit it into their budget. If Watford had a budget...Come to think of it, no one really knows how the school is funded. Private schools take the income from families, though I don’t have a family to bill. Perhaps the Mage had been paying my fees all along. After all, I am his Heir

.As soon as I enter my room, I take a deep breath. The air smells of lavender, and lemongrass. Baz must have beat me here. That was a wild assumption seeing as I had left first thing. Perhaps super-human speed was a side effect of being a bloody vampire.

 “Baz?” My fingers clasp at the knot of my tie as I attempt to gently undo it. In the end, it looked a crinkled, and sad mess on my dresser. I had others anyways. It was a miracle I was even able to put the damn thing on myself. Often times I rushed into the dining hall with it scrunched my blazer pocket. There was perks to having a perfectionist best friend. She was always doing things for me in order for them to be right.  

 “Snow.” Her voice had gotten even more condescending over the summer. I turn and see her marching lazily to her bed from our bathroom. I had forgotten about the hair until now. “Save the greetings. I don’t give a shit about you summer, and I know you don’t give a shit about mine.”

 I don’t have time to come up with a witty remark, and quite frankly I wasn’t in the mood for her piss poor attitude. Everyone at school thought Sebastiana was a darling girl. Top of her class, sports all star, and somewhat popular despite her bitter coldness. Only I knew the truth.

 “Ok,” I lay my head on the pillow, and shift my body towards. For a moment, I think I caught her off-guard. Her eyes soften. She must not be used to me not fighting back. I take note of what a soft looking Baz looks like. She’s actually quite pretty. The scowl returns.

 “Goodnight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if anyone is interested in doing a Snowbaz RP please let me know! I'd love that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I don't know if I will be updating a lot. I've been kinda discouraged and slumped.

I think it was my father that taught me to love with an ice cold heart. It didn’t occur to me till now how truly awful it would be for me in the long run. The only good it brought be was the ability to hide my emotions. 

Now, as I crawl into bed, and tuck the blankets under my chin, I’m grateful for the walls I’ve put up. I can feel the sting in my eyes, and the pain in the back of my throat, though I won’t cry. I can’t. It wouldn’t do my good anyways.

I hear Snow wrestle with the heap of blankets, and then listen as her breathing begins to even out. For years she had been my ambience. 

I close my eyes and hope for sleep to come it doesn’t. 

I can feel his hands on my skin. Clamping onto my mouth.

I can feel his hot breath on my neck.

Before I realize what I’m doing, I’ve sprang up from my bed. My hair sticks to my forehead in a sweaty heap. It’s as though air is scarce in our little dorm room. My legs give way as I collapse onto the tile flooring of the bathroom. I’m going to be sick. Letting out a sob, my head leans against the side of the bathtub. 

Why had this happened to me?

“Baz?” Snow is looming in the doorway; her face reads concern. Sleep still weighed down her eyelids, and her locks were a bloody mess. She leans down and extends a hand. “Are you okay? You’re ill?” I wasn’t. At least not physically. It was the thought of this summer that made my insides crawl. 

“No- J-Just go away.” I don’t want the teasing. Not now. Not from Sophie fucking Snow.

The back of her hand is placed on my forehead, and I slump even deeper to the floor. I’m weak. She’s warm. Or rather, I’m just particularly cold. Whatever it was set a chill down my spine. I’ve never been this close to her. Not in a way that was kind, anyways. The last time I had been close enough to smell the scent of cheap perfume, and smoking magic was not a good ordeal. We had both woken up after one of Snow’s giant blow-ups. I had looked over to see her head limply laying on my shoulder.

“Cool as a cucumber. No fever here..” She pursed her lips, and glanced me over as if she was figuring out a puzzle. I wasn’t a bloody crosswords for her to complete.

“It was just a night terror.” Admitting it was difficult. I could handle anything, but something as simple as my dreams could break me like this.  
I was beginning to think The Mages Heir had completely blanked, as it had taken her so long to act. Finally, she gently took my hand and guided me back to my feet. I could finally breathe normally. 

“Let’s get you into bed.” Her hands are so soft, and mine so rough. I allow myself to be brought back to our bedroom, though am surprised when she lays me down on her comforter. “You can sleep with me if you’d like.” In the dim light it’s difficult to see if she’s joking. Surely she must be.

“W-What?” I reach up to rub my eye, and find that the skin around it was puffy and red. I suppose that’s what tears do. 

“If you want to. I know it always helps to know...Someone’s there.” Her voice is tired, and I instantly feel guilty for waking her. Ducking down into the bed, I cuddle into the mounds of blankets Snow had piled on her bed. I can feel her shifting to face the wall. Even now, I can feel her warmth.

“I’m right here, Baz”


End file.
